Eight lights
by pokepals
Summary: The story of pikmin, Pikmin are strange lifeforms with strange habits. In this story we will see pikmin in a complex(ish) society and explore their individual feelings and emotions. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_ok im redoing this chapter cos the last version was not great _

**Well this is my first story and its going to be weird and you might not like it soooooo sorry. There will most likely be no Hocotions so all the characters will be pikmin unless stated otherwise.(by "leader" i mean the head pikmin)**

It was a warm day in the tropical wild. Our heros Flame, the hot headed leader of the red pikmin,Hana the nice leader of the yellow pikmin and Kami, the innocent leader of the blue pikmin.

**Hanas pov**

it was just a normal day in the Tropical Wilds, The trees leaves were drooping in the intense heat of the sun and the native creatures were scurrying about trying to devour some stray pikmin. Yup just another average day

I longed to run to the shade and rest my body but me and my team of yellows were on pick up duty. We have to bring all the pellets and all the corpes back to the onion. Just than i heard a shout coming from a nearby hill. I orderd my pikmin to go help

We rushed over to where the sounds came from and saw three whiptongue bulborbs attacking a group of red pikmin. Flame and his reds were on hunting duty. I wanted to help but flame gets angry when we "steal kills from him" for the leader of the all pikmin he sure can be immature.

"Don't just stand there help" A red said.

I suppose we had no choice. We ran over and my friend and i threw yellows on to the bulborbs eyes. After a few minutes we finished them i noticed there was many bulborbs bodys on the ground.

"You killed all of these?" i asked in confusion. I know flame is a good fighter but there really is alot of corpes

"Of course we did"flame said "It was a bit of a challenge but anything is possible if you use bomb rocks right" he continued. The pride was radiating from him, "Have you seen Kami and HIS group anywhere? he asked

"No sorry. Should we Check?" i asked

"Yes we should" Flame answered "EVERYONE GO BRING THE BODYS TO THE THE ONION, PLUCK THE STEMS THAN RETURN TO THE ONION!" Flame shouted to the yellow and red pikmin. They grudgingly followed his orders.

Flame and I started to search for the group of blues. We decided to check near the lake as it was our best bet.

We walked down the winding path that led to the lake it was soggy and grainy as if it was just flooded, Kami was probably shooting streams of water at it to make colder. We walked out on to the beach, the sand was still warm despite it getting dark. We didn't see any blue pikmin only one

It was Kami, there he was, I almost felt bad for him, flame is going to kill him. " "kami, What are you doing?" i asked.

He swam over to the beach. "Our work was done so i sent my forces back to the onion, While i played" kami said. I know he did not meen to be an invovence.

"Kami Come here NOW!" flame bellowed. The anger in his voice was stomped over to the shallow water and started shouting at Kami. Kami looked like he was going to cry.

I walked over to them and grabbed them both by the stem and dragged them to the onion. Flame was still shouting and Kami was still entererd the onion where we were gifted with a strange sight

ok** i would like to tell you that the onion is very strange in my fanfic, it now has a storage hold, it stores things such as sprays,necter and bomb rocks,all pikmin have a conection to the onion and to each other which allows for a few things that i will go into detail on later last is that pikmin dont die forever but instead their spirts get sucked into tubes inside the onion and will be reincarnated when pellets or enamys are brought to the onion**

**keep in mind that this is my first story Hope you liked it, pokepal**

_i hope you like this version better 'cos the last version got some harsh criticism. I worked really hard on this_


	2. Chapter 2

**so im back**

Hana pulled Kami and Flame through the onion door and into the main room where to there saw ivy and morgan standing in the centre of the room while everyone else was fighting and shouting. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?" everyone stopped and stared at flare.

Flare marched over to ivy and morgan and grabbed the white and purple pikmin by their stems and dragged them into the control room.

"Everyone back to normal" Hana pointed at a group of pinks and shouted "you guys go with wendy and find rocky and his team its almost sundown" she grabbed kami and went into the control room. "what were you DOING?!" "He did it" ivy said "no way you know white pikmin always running around" said morgan, "i regret joining with the purple and white onions " flame mumbled.

Just as flame was about to shout at them again they heard rocky and wendy outside. "That must be them" said kami eeger to change topic. They went into the main room to see Wendy rocky and their teams were in a panic

"Whats going on?, are you alright?" asked hana. "we saw ... green pikmin"


	3. Chapter 3

if** you would like me to keep (or stop) writing review or pm me**

"what do you mean green pikmin, thats imposible" said morgan."Thats right theres only seven types of pikmin" added ivy. "its true" the rock pikmin said " they were green, had teal flowers and had really long fingers and toes"

. All the pikmin were stunned."where were you?" flame asked ."we were in a tree trunk, the one with all the eggs its where we found a juicy gaggle when we were with our second leaders, what was odd is that there was also a dweevil with a flower beside them". Flare,Hana and Kami all shared a knowing glance which ivy saw "what are you guys not telling us?" "well you guys rember the bulbmin" ivy and morgan nodded" well dosent it sound similar to theses THINGS that wendy and rocky saw". "what are bulbmin?" asked rocky. "they are red bulborbs with stems like pikmin, the red,blue and purple leaders could whistle them just normal pikmin, we never found them when we were with the cyan, pink and green leaders so they must only live deep underground" replied Hana

they all turned to flare was deep in thought .Then a light started blinking. "Oh it must be sunset" Hana stated "kami check the map make sure there are no stray pikmin, Wendy you start working on the new project and rocky you make sure the the doors are closed" Hana orderd "Yes ma'am" they replied in unison

**later that night **

**kami POV**

i am just about done my work for the night and i saw flame fast asleep on a crontrol panel. it was stranglely nice seeing him this way normally he is so professional and bossy but now he looked so innocent and quite.

i picked him up and put him down in the main room. i looked at him fondly, flame was strong, tough yet nice on the inside. He was always like a father to me being the first pikmin the onion made after his greatness red leader found it. I know he is like an older brother to Hana,

ah yes Hana my big sister she was always so kind and fun but was still a great second in command (after flame) one thing i will say about her though is that she is a ferocious fighter and won't hesitate to zap you if you anger her. like that one time wendy called Hana silly and she shot Wendy right out of the sky with her electrical blast.

i lay down on the ground trying to get comfortable and went back to my thoughts. Yes Wendy she is my best friend since we are the youngest leaders, once a week morgan and rocky tutor us in many things such as battle strategys, the different colours of pikmin onion management and more.

since Wendy and i are similar ages we play together alot, we both love the tropical wilds and hate the distant tundra

Im getting quite tired so i better get to sleep it's alot of work being a leader and alot of stress too, ...so much stress...

**hope all minus two of you enjoyed it, i feel its a good chapter and i am probably going to do more POV.**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and review**

**POKEPAL**


	4. Chapter 4

IHere** we are another chapter, I am working really hard on these so dont hesitate to tell me what im doing wrong**

**NEXT MORNING HANAS POV**

I Woke up early and decided to get some of my work done, i looked over and saw Ivy sneaking off into the control room, i ran after her and to my suprise was typing on a contol panel i walked over to her and grabbed her arm ' What are you doing?' i asked her, she seemed shocked.

She looked me in the eye and said 'I am redirecting the onions course' 'why would you do that? we are going back to the tropical wilds' i asked, curiosity was growing inside me as i i waited for an answer. 'well... the green pikmin, i think i know where one might be' she muttered .

Questions flew around in my head like scornets. 'why not just say it to flame or me?' i asked, now i was really curious. 'well you know of the time between the red leaders second trip and his third?' Of course i did know it, it was a time known as the downfall of magenta. it was a dark point in pikmin history where the purple and white pikmin (the magentas) had no onion and had to live on the surface. 'of course i do, what about it?' i asked. well it started in the middle of the downfall of magenta...

**ivy PO**V

_flashback_

_i ran and ran but still could not find a place to hide, i had tryed scanning the ground and the trees but there was no escape from the inevitable sunset. It was a harsh reality._

_ I had heard of a shallow cave in valley of ropose (now the distant tundra) that was inhabbited by only white and purple pikmin, they were working on making onions for our kind but i knew it was pointless we were all going to die, it was just a matter of time before creatures attacked their cave,_

_ what did his greatness call it, the emergance cave?, well it didn't matter anyway i was going to die. i decied to spend my last moments where i was born, in a cave as i ran i could see the sun setting behind me and than of all moments i tripped on a rock and went tumbling into a tree,_

_ next thing i know i was in a cave surrounded by creatures with stems, i jumped back and shreikjed, thinking it was the end but as i did i heard a dweevil talk and then a green pikmin cameout of it taking it stem with it, the dweevil corpse went tumbling to the ground, he aproch me and said 'it is okay now look up' i did ' he put his long fingers on my back and said welcome. ' What is this place ? who OR what are you?' i said ' i my dear am a green pikmin and this is the cave of anguish, we are a race of pikmin that was looked down open by the snowflakes and the violets for our abilitys ' i clearly remember the anger in his when he said this'__it was long before your time, it was even that fool olimar resurrected the reds an'_

_'Dont talk about his greatness like that you... you... REJECT!' i was so angry at him i could hardly speak ' hmf i guess you are under the illusion that he was trying to help you?' it was very visable that i was starting to get angrt so he moved on' where was i ah yes our abliities you see we have the power to control corpses' i was disgusted so i said just that ' thats disgusting, corpses are for making seeds not possesing' _

_The green pikmin looked at me with a smirk ( or at least the pikmin version of a smirk) ' mabye but your race can't make seeds, no subterranean pikmin, but our scientists are working on making an onion, we may not be as smart as those blues but we are far more intelligent than you'_

_'Why did you take me here' i shouted 'to protect you of course' he replied . I felt the rage subside in its place came confusion' why would you do that? i got the impression that you hated other pikmin?'. 'oh i do but only for the aboveground types, now i will be off' He started to walk away ' Wait!' he looked back at me ' Tell me your name at least' . 'My name is Anthony' he utterd. 'im Ivy' i said. He walked away._

**Hanas POV PRESENT DAY**

We heard the others getting up 'Okay, itell me the rest later, just why not tell fame?' i asked, i was still curious.' Because flame won't trust me anymore, Rocky said they attacked him and if they found out i was friends with the creatures that attacked him i would never be trusted again.' it didn't make much sence to me but i actcepped it.

Then we heard the door opening, it was just Kami doing his jobs, poor boy, he is the second youngest of the pikmin leaders yet he has the most jobs,' hey... guys we need you out here, Why were you in here anyway?' he asked.' we were working on a new project but no time for that flame needs us' i said than We all went out to see flame barking orders like normal. 'You four' pointing at me, Ivy,Kami and morgan. Take teams of 32 but Morgan you take 33 and intestigate a weird signal coming from the south, Now GO!'

**theres that chapter . I think this is the best one so far '**

**dont** **forget to review, follow and favourite Pokepal **


	5. Chapter 5

This** chapter will focus on morgans view of the DOM ( downfall of magenta) **

**Morgans POV**

We set out for the mystery signal, Flame gave us a bottle with one ultra spicy spray , only one! Flame can be so stingy and really bossy but i could be that i'm still not used to taking order because i was once a great leader, You see during the downfall of magenta i was the leader of a group of whites and purples that was working on making onions for our kind, it was a success but it took many long cold nights and many of my kind perished,

This was before we had an onion so there was no chance of reviving them. We found a cave, the one where i was born in , The emergance cave, It had only two sublevals and a few snowy bulborbs so we took over the cave with ease, a village was set up on the bottom sublevel as well as a garden, on the top level there was a fortress.

We sent out scouts to collect pellets and other plants to bring back to the cave. We were developing a subterranea pellet posie aswell as that we were making an onion

'but how?' you may ask well believe it or not im am the smartest pikmin in the onion. Most assume that im an idiot because of my specias, being big and strong all the snowflakes, violets and the newer magentas think i am stupid but all the purple and whites that were around back than know of my genius, i remember the day of my greatest acomplishment, The day the white and purple onions were completed...

_it was done, finaly done. The onions are finished after this long. They are round and berry like just like the other onions. i made sure they were exactly like the other onions which wasent easy because the onions evolved and i had to relie of the info the runners gave me (white pikmin sent out to collect information or suplies) i made a few tweaks so that magenta onions could survive in the dark but we had no intention of staying in caves anymore._

_We draged/lifted them to the "base" well thats what the red pikmin called it. We spend the rest of the day reviving pikmin and cross breeding the pellet posies with our subterranean version. It was nice to see all the faces that were lost. There were very few purple and whites to began with, so we had them all revieved by the end of the day all but Ivy the leader of the whites, she is not dead and from the scanners she is in an underground area of the valley of ropose._

_i ran out of the onion and went to the cave were the scanner said she was. i saw her there with a green PIKMIN..._

Oh no. Ivy might be working with the greens. i have to tell someone.

'Are you alright?' kami asked ...' I think ivy is working with the greens'...

**I'm not going the abandon this fic ever just because no one is reviewing . Life is just busy. From now on i will update every wednesday. Don't forget to favourite, follow and review POKEPAL**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank** you for your kind reviews since i was asked by a guest to focus on the present and less flashbacks. In my fic the pikmin are 2 centimetres tall and the captains are around 2CM 5MM (milimetres) sorry to readers in the USA i am Irish so i use the metric system.**

**kami POV**

"what?" i asked, i was so confused, what does he mean "working with". "We don't know the greens are bad and why would you even say that" i asked. " I remember during the last day of the DOM i saw her talking with a gree "Morgan said. "Well we dont know if the greens are evil, maybe they were just agitated"i replied . Even as i said it i knew it sounded stupid. "Well we should confront her about it later But you should have more faith in her. We need to go explore the new cave".

The walk to the cave gave me sometime to think and think i did, "Great..." i mumbled sarcastically as we headed towards the Bearded Amprat Section of the map. I braced myself for the panic that came the the creatures but it never came.

It wasn't here but no that i thought about it, there was next to no creatures around the only one being a handful of swooping Snitchbugs. I looked around and noticed their were pikmin footprints in the snow but they were different somehow. The toes were three CM longer than they should be (**To a pikmin a MM is is like 5 cm to us).**

"STOP EVERYBODY!" i shouted but even my screams were not loud enough to attract even a single pikmin, ... this is why they should have chose a different blue leader... but this is not the time for that.

I ran over to Morgan."Can you please get everyones attaonion" i asked. "Oh... sure... ok" Morgan jumped up and slamed into the ground. Everyone looked back at us. "Everyone listen" i shouted. "I think the Greens are near" I heard Mumbling. Just than we heard a rustling in the trees, All one hundred of us terned around to see Fifty or so creatures with stems...

**Sorry it is short i'm studying For a Religion test, a German test and a Geography test ( stupid rocks) and my friends and family are irattating(Exept my big sis shes great) so i was not in the mood for writing but i had to , Cos i love you guys.**

** HEY does anyone know how to properly take care of an orchid plant? if you do PM me and help. Lastly thank you to the guest review i got it made my day. POKEPALS**


	7. Chapter 7

Here** it is chapter 7**

**in this chapter i will add telepathic communication, Every pikmin is connected to their onion and when onions are mixed together more pikmin get connected. So far all types are connected exept greens which have their own connection. Telepathic communication will be in **_italics such as this. _**it will still use the words said and screamed but also will use "sent out" such as, **_"I am pikmin hear me roar" _i sent out. **also Pikmin can "shoot" Their elements.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**kami POV**

I saw counted creatures in total, They all had stems, Most were different types of dweevil, some were bulborbs and i one Bulbear. "Get back, retreat!" i heard Hana shout. "_Move to the base , scatter into the snow than ambush them" _i sent out. I heard i noises of agreement from the other sides.

We ran back to the base and hid in the snow. I got ready to blast water at them. Hana was beside me. I could see the electricity on her ears.

The greens followed, A dweevil started shaking. Than the green ripped it self from the body. It was so disgusting i thought i would gag. The green walked over to a flukeweed and wraped his fingers around it, they merged , The flukeweed turned green and started moving. It headed towards a hidden white pikmin and wrapped around it. I didn't know what was going on.

**POV IVY**

i was grabbed by a green flukeweed. I screamed "Help!" but i knew no one could save me. It was all Whites, Blues, Yellows and was no reds. No fire. I Sarted screaming than i saw him...

**I know its late and short but i am very sick like coughing my lungs out sick**

**sorry POKEPAL**


	8. Chapter 8

**i**vys** pov **

It was him, Anthony. I gasped and looked at him. He looked back. He seemed to remember me, that just made the flukeweed tighter. The hatred in his eyes was obvious.

I screamed. I couldn't escape but than it hit me, its a plant so it can be poisoned. I focused pressure into my finger. Than white poison seeped out and burnt the weed. Anthony groaned in pain. It would appear that when a green infects an object it merges with it.

I ran over to him and punched him. He tried to block but i'm a white so i hit him easily. "Morgan,Hana and Kamii, go to the onion with all our forces, regroup than fight. "We can have 140 pikmin **( it was extended when white and purple onions were made. If the greens were to join it would be 160, but since they have no onion they dont count to the over all amount), **we can easily over power him" i said. "Regroup into even numbers than go and fight"

I grabbed anthony by the stem and ran. I pushed him to the snowy floor and stamped on his body. He groaned. "Don't touch me you disgusting surface dweller" he growled. I kicked him, picked him up and slamed him into a wall. "Why did you attack us ?!" i shouted. He coughed"You were getting to close to our cave, You can't find it..." he said. It was obivous my attacks had taken their toll on him.

"Tell me what is "IT"is" i demanded. "I will never tell you, traitor" He said. Traitor the word he so obviously chose . " i betrayed nobody you... you ... reject!"I shouted. "I think you used that one before. He said with a smirk. "You haven't changed a bit" He continued.

He stood up sundenly and knocked me over. Than he raised his long fingers And lowered his hand but just when he was about to strike me a yellow bolt came from over my shoulder.

"Hana"

**Spot the other M quote. **

**Sorry for the short chapter but im sick and i got majoras mask 3d**

**dont forget to review,fav and follow**

**pokepal**


	9. Chapter 9

**im sorry for this being late**

**IVY POV**

There she was, My savior from this terrible situation, Hana pulled me up to my feet and we ran. "do you think he will catch up to us?" Hana said, obiously refering to the Green pikmin she just shocked.

"I don't think so" i said trying not to lose my cool at the mention of Anthony.

We arrived at the landing spot after some running. It appeared that the green Pikmin were losing badly. Thet started to retreat. We ran over to the onion, carefull not to get get caught up in the fighting.

When i climbed the leg of the onion i got a clear view of the fighting. I know pikmin can and will be revived but still it was horrific. Hoards of White, Purple and Magenta flowers battling against the teal flowers of the green.

While most of the greens were contoling creatures, we had pure numbers and strategy. Kami and Flame were instructing the pikmin what to do. I decided to join in "_Keep fighting for a few more minutes, then retreat to the onion before sunset"_ i said telepathicly. It was met with mutterings of agreement.

After what seemed like ages, a Green pikmin stumbled out from a path, The path we came through, "Retreat to the cave!" He ordered. It is no doubt Anthony.

After a few moments Kami ordered the same, to retreat to the Onion. It was a victory but a hallow one; we had no idea why they were fighting us, Where they are situated and What their full ablities are. Everyone was quite, Even Wendy the pink leader. Happiness was seldom after these kind of battles.

I climbed up the onion leg and into the onion, I was gifted with silence and saddness. I looked over at the three tubes that were over the Three doors in the "corners" Of the onion. Those tubes are where the souls of the dead are stored. They contain the memorys and the wisdom of their old body but thats it, thet float there waiting to have their souls to be put into new bodys. (they keep their memorys)

I looked up at the monitor on the ceiling, it was off so (using my connection to the onion) i turned it on to the map screen, there was no left behinds.

I walked over to the contol room to see Morgen Comforting Wendy and Kami. Kami seems sad while Wendy was in tears. I forgot this was their first large scale battle. "It's not your fault" i say quickly. Wendy hugs me crying into my shoulder. This was going to be a long night...

**Hana' POV**

"You wanted to see me?" i ask flame because he asked to sed me earlyer today.

"I did" he continued "Ivy told me about this Anthony. She said he mentioned a time before Captain Olimar, our savior" he said

"Yes she told me this too" i said, not sure where this was going i decided to keep my answers short.

"well i think i might know of the time he was talking about" Flame said...

**i am sorry for the long wait, I had no will to write and Tbh i still don't i put this out here for all -3 of you reading.**

**I would like to ask. I i use words such as "god" to describe the captains, would you guys mind?**

**if you are offended by this idea please tell me so i won't put it in. if i am to use this i would use it like this~ red god ~ olimar. blue god~ louie etc etc.**

**Don't forget to Like,Favourite and review**

**see ya~ pokepal**


End file.
